Ordo Skirata
Ordo Skirata, vorher Captain Null-11 oder N-11, war einer der sechs Null-ARCs in der Großen Armee der Republik. In seiner Tätigkeit für den Klon-Geheimdienst kommandierte er das Null-Squad und koordinierte ihre Einsätze. Er war im Hauptquartier der SE Brigade auf Coruscant stationiert. Im Alter von zwei Jahren wurde Ordo, zusammen mit seinen Brüdern, vom Mandalorianer Sergeant Kal Skirata vor der Tötung durch die kaminoanische Qualitätskontrolle gerettet, die die Null-ARCs als "defekt" ansahen. Skirata nahm sie als seine Söhne in seine Obhut und bildete sie auf Kamino zu Spezialisten für verdeckte "schwarze" Operationen aus. Anders als reguläre Klonkrieger waren die Null-ARCs nur loyal Skirata gegenüber und befolgten ausschließlich seine Befehle und gehorchten niemandem sonst - nicht einmal den Befehlen von Jedi-Generälen. Biografie Kindheit left|thumb|Kal Skirata Siehe hierzu: Null Advanced Recon Commando. Ordo war der Null-ARC gewesen, der sich als Kind schützend vor seine Brüder gestellt hatte, als Orun Wa mit Jango Fett über die geplante Tötung der Kinder diskutierte. Schließlich hatte er versucht, sie mit der Pistole zu verteidigen, die sein Bruder Mereel ihm zugeworfen hatte, bevor Kal Skirata einschritt und die Kinder an sich nahm. Ordos Verhältnis zu Kal Skirata war besonders eng, seit der Mandalorianer dem Jungen in der ersten Nacht erlaubt hatte, in seinem Arm zu schlafen. Noch im Erwachsenenalter rief Kal ihn - unter vier Augen - bei seinem Kindernamen Ord'ika ("Klein-Ordo") und Ordo nannte ihn Kal'buir ("Papa Kal). In der Öffentlichkeit jedoch sprachen sie sich stets mit "Sergeant" und "Captain" an. Im Jahr 21 VSY adoptierte Kal Skirata Ordo formell nach mandalorianischem Brauch. Ermutigung Die Null-ARC's wurden von Jango Fett dazu ermutigt Tipoca City, die Hauptstadt von Kamino auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Dabei kam es nicht selten vor, dass sie Boba Fett in den Gängen der Stadt trafen. Dabei hielten sie ihn ab und zu fest und versuchten ihm mando'a beizubringen. Boba entwickelte eine spezielle Art von "Angst" gegenüber den Null-ARC's, jedoch hatte dies nie Folgen für Ordo und die anderen da Jango nie davon erfuhr. Kal Skirata wusste zwar, was seine Schützlinge außerhalb seiner Sichtweite anstellten, tat jedoch nichts dagegen. Er wusste, dass sie ihm gehorchen würden, wollte sie jedoch in ihren Freiheiten nicht eingrenzen. Klonkriege right|thumb|Ordo und [[Null-7|N-7 Mereel (getarnt in regulärer Klonrüstung)]] Ordo war, gemeinsam mit dem Null-Squad, an der Schlacht von Geonosis beteiligt, in der sie für Aufklärung und das Auffinden feindlicher Stellungen zuständig gewesen waren. Da Kal Skirata zeitgleich Kamino mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen hatte, gab es niemanden mehr, der die Nulls kommandieren konnte und deshalb versuchte man, sie danach in Stasis zu versetzen, um sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Die Nulls hatten panische Angst davor und besetzten die Kaserne der Spetialeinheiten auf Coruscant. Jedi-General Iri Camas ließ schließlich Kal Skirata suchen, damit dieser die Soldaten zur Aufgabe überredete. Kal weigerte sich und bestand darauf, in die GAR aufgenommen zu werden und das Kommando über die Null-ARCs zu erhalten. Man stellte ihn schließlich als Sonder-Sicherheitsberater ein und übertrug ihm das gewünschte Kommando. Seitdem arbeiteten die Nulls als Clone Intelligence Units (MILINT) für den Klon-Geheimdienst. Ordo, als Captain und Ranghöchster des Squads, blieb gemeinsam mit Skirata im Hauptquartier der SE Brigade, der sie unterstellt waren, und koordinierte die Einsätze seiner Brüder von dort aus. Eine seiner Spezialitäten war das Entschlüsseln verschlüsselter Daten, worin er nur von seinem Bruder N-10 "Jaing" übertroffen wurde. Darüber hinaus war er der ständige Begleiter Skiratas. Geiselnahme am Raumhafen von Coruscant thumb|left|Omega Squad Bei einer Geiselnahme auf dem Raumhafen von Coruscant lernte Ordo Omega Squad und insbesondere seinen späteren Freund Fi kennen. Der Captain leitete den Einsatz, bei dem er schließlich gemeinsam mit den Republic Commandos das Raumhafengebäude stürmte und die Geiselnahme blutig, aber erfolgreich, beendete. Anti-Terror-Einsatz auf Coruscant Ein Jahr nach Geonosis nahm er an einer größeren, verdeckten Operation teil, in der er zusammen mit Kal Skirata, Walon Vau, Etain Tur-Mukan, Bardan Jusik,Ordos Bruder Mereel Omega Squad und Delta Squad im Einsatz war. Ziel war es, eine Terroristengruppe auf Coruscant ausfindig zu machen, die es offenbar auf Einrichtungen und Soldaten der GAR abgesehen hatte. Skirata arrangierte ein fingiertes Waffengeschäft und bot ihnen hochwertigen militärischen Sprengstoff an, den Ordo zuvor von der GAR "ausgeliehen" hatte, und bekam so Kontakt zur Terrorzelle. Bei der Übergabe des Sprengstoffes konnten alle Terroristen bis hin zum "Kopf" der Organisation ausgeschaltet werden. Die Suche nach Ko Sai right|60px Wie alle seine Brüder war auch Ordo an der Jagd nach der Chef-Klontechnikerin Ko Sai beteiligt, die sie im Auftrag von Kal Skirata suchen und gefangennehmen sollten, um sie zu zwingen, die beschleunigte Alterung bei den Null ARCs und Skiratas Republic Commandos rückgängig zu machen. Ordo begleitete Kal und Mereel bei einer Reise nach Kamino, bei der Mereel sich - getarnt als regulärer Klonkrieger - in die Kloneinrichtungen schlich und dort den Inhalt der Datenbanken herunterlud. Ordo sammelte im Hauptquartier an zentraler Stelle alle Informationen, die er über Ko Sai erhalten konnte und versorgte seine Brüder im Feld damit, während Mereel der aktivste bei der Jagd nach der Wissenschaftlerin war. Im zweiten Kriegsjahr setzte Skirata alle Nulls auf die Kaminoanerin an. Mehr dazu unter Null ARCs. Als Kanzler Palpatine seinerseits Interesse an Ko Sais Gefangennahme zeigte, da er sich von ihr lebensverlängernde Maßnahmen erhoffte, und Delta Squad damit beauftragte, sie ausfindig zu machen, gerieten Skirata und die Nulls unter Druck. Skirata und Ordo kauften ein unterwassertaugliches Schiff, um damit die Wasserwelten abzusuchen, auf denen Ko Sai sich möglicherweise versteckt hielt. Hinweise von diverser Seite und geheimdienstliche Erkenntnisse brachten sie schließlich auf eine konkrete Spur. Nachdem Ordo und Skirata mit Hilfe des neuen Schiffs Walon Vau gerettet hatten, der auf Mygeeto im Eis eingeschlossen gewesen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Erholungsressort Dorumaa, das für seine weitläufigen Unterwasserparadiese bei Anglern und Tauchern bekannt war. Der Plan sah vor, getarnt als wohlhabende Sportfischer die Unterwasserregionen nach neuen Höhlensystemen abzusuchen. Zu Ordos großer Enttäuschung wurde er - wo sie Ko Sai so nahe waren - von Skirata fortgeschickt, um die hochschwangere Etain Tur-Mukan von Qiilura zu evakuieren. An seiner Stelle übernahm sein Bruder Mereel die Suche, so dass Ordo einen gewissen Frust darüber, dass er immer fortgeschickt wurde, wenn es am spannendsten wurde, nicht verhehlen konnte. Auch Skirata leugnete nicht, dass er in Bezug auf Ordo etwas überbeschützend war. Ordo, für den Frauen außerirdische, fremde Wesen waren - insbesondere schwangere - organisierte einen Medizindroiden und holte die Jedi mit einem Shuttle von Qiilura ab. Er beschloß, sie mit nach Dorumaa zu nehmen, um der Jagd nach Ko Sai doch noch beiwohnen zu können, denn Skirata hatte ihm keine Anweisungen erteilt, wohin er Etain bringen sollte. Damit er nicht wieder fortgeschickt wurde, meldete er sich erst kurz vor der Landung bei seinem Ziehvater und konnte auf diese Weise gemeinsam mit Etain zu der Gruppe auf dem Boot stoßen. Ein Schock für Ko Sai Mereel, Vau und Skirata war es inzwischen gelungen, Ko Sai zu entführen und auf ihrem Schiff einzusperren, jedoch erwies sie sich als renitent und weigerte sich zu kooperieren. Schließlich entschieden sich Ordo und Mereel zu einem radikalen Schritt: Ordo sollte vor ihren und Skiratas Augen zum Schein die gesamten Forschungsergebnisse - und damit auch jegliche Hoffnung auf eine Beendigung der beschleunigten Alterung - in einem Frustanfall zerstören. Sie hofften, dass dieses sie so treffen würde, dass sie zusammenbrach und ihren Widerstand aufgab. Ordo hatte große Skrupel, da auch Skirata nicht eingeweiht werden durfte - er war kein überzeugender Schauspieler, was Schock betraf, und wenn er wirklich glaubte, dass Ordo die Daten zerstört hatte, so würde es auch Ko Sai überzeugen. Mereel überzeugte seinen Bruder, dass es der einzige Weg war, und schließlich zerstörte Ordo theatralisch die Datenspeicher, die Mereel in Ko Sais Labor kopiert hatte. Die Tat hatte den gewünschten Effekt, doch war Skirata schwer getroffen über diese Handlungsweise. Er machte Ordo zu dessen Überraschung jedoch keinerlei Vorwürfe, sondern bemühte sich mit aller Kraft, zu verstehen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ihre Hoffnung auf eine normale Zukunft zu vernichten. Ordo musste seine ganze Mühe aufbringen, um vor Skirata das Täuschungsmanöver durchzuhalten, obwohl ihn die Tatsache, dass er seinen Vater so enttäuscht hatte, innerlich fast zerriss. Schließlich entschied Skirata, Ko Sai nach Mandalore zu bringen, wo er in der Zwischenzeit ein Haus erworben hatte, das als Zufluchtsort für alle Klone dienen sollte, die der GAR den Rücken kehren wollten. Dort würde man ihr ein kleines Labor einrichten, damit sie die Möglichkeit hatte, ihre verloren gegangene Forschung so weit wie möglich aus dem Gedächtnis zu reproduzieren. Etain Tur-Mukan war es schließlich, die sie zur vollständigen Kooperation bewegen konnte, indem sie ihr Stammzellen ihres Kindes - eine aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht hochinteressante Mischung aus Klonsoldat und Jedi - versprach, wenn sie den Klonen half. Dadurch musste Ordo die Täuschung Skirata gegenüber nicht länger aufrecht erhalten und erleichtert weihte er ihn in die Tatsache ein, dass die Forschungsergebnisse doch nicht verschwunden waren und dass man sie kompetenten Klonexperten übergeben konnte. Skirata war im ersten Moment wütend, versicherte Ordo jedoch, dass sein Vertrauen in ihn ungebrochen war und er ihm jederzeit sein Leben anvertrauen würde - etwas, was Ordo sehr beruhigte. Als Ko Sai nach der Geburt von Etains Sohn Selbstmord beging, waren es Ordo, Mereel und ihr Bruder Jaing, die ihre Leiche in einem Schuppen zerlegten - auch, um sich durch diesen Akt von den traumatischen Erfahrungen ihrer Kindheit zu befreien. Ermuntert von Kal Skirata und Mereel beschloß Ordo, bei seiner Rückkehr nach Coruscant die Einladung zum Essen von Besany Wennen anzunehmen, die versprochen hatte, sein zuvor bei Mereel erfragtes Lieblingsgericht zu kochen, und offen dafür zu sein, was sich weiter zwischen ihnen entwickelte. Ende der Klonkriege Im dritten Jahr des Krieges beschützt Ordo Besany vor einem Republikanischen Spion und tötet ihn. Er ging mit ihr in ihr Apartment und er macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Sie stimmte zu und sie heirateten ganz nach Mandalorianischer Art. Dann rief Skirata alle Null-ARC´s zusammen und er adoptiert alle Null-ARC´s nach Mandalorianischer Art. Persönlichkeit Ordo galt, wie alle Null-ARCs, als psychopathisch, verhaltensgestört und unberechenbar. Insbesondere hatte er eine Neigung zu unvorhergesehenen Gewaltausbrüchen, die sich nicht vorher ankündigten. Die präziseste Beschreibung seiner Persönlichkeit stammte von Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan: Sie empfand ihn in der Macht als absolut fremdartig und schwierig zu ertragen. Obwohl er äußerlich ganz ruhig wirkte, spürte sie bei ihm wabernde, dunkle Tiefen in der Macht, und sie hielt ihn für einen Mann, der in keinster Weise mit sich und seiner Umwelt im Reinen war. Hinzu kam ein "emotionales Chaos aus Angst, Schmerz, hilflosem Vertrauen und Verzweiflung, gepaart mit einem stets rasenden, rastlosen Verstand". Tur-Mukain fasste seine Persönlichkeit zusammen als "einen Mann in dauerhafter Agonie, dessen Verstand dauerhaft mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit raste, ohne jemals anhalten zu können". Genauso wie seine Brüder, war Ordo bedingungslos loyal Kal Skirata gegenüber, den er als seinen Vater ansah. Ordo war hochintelligent (seine Intelligenz lag um 35% höher als die der regulären Klone) und er hatte ein eidetisches Gedächtnis. Aufgrund dieser Fähigkeit war er ideal für den Geheimdienst geeignet; er brauchte nur für eine Sekunde auf einen Bildschirm zu schauen und konnte sich anschließend unauffällig entfernen, die Augen schließen und vor seinem inneren Auge das soeben fotografierte Bild lesen. Auch hatte er in seinem Gedächtnis über 5000 Sicherheitscodes der Armee gespeichert und konnte sich in Sekunden ganze Datenbanken und die Gesichter und Informationen hunderter Personen einprägen. Auf diese Weise war es ihm möglich, sich undercover, z.B. als regulärer Klonkrieger getarnt, in anderen Dienststellen einzuschleusen und dort Unregelmäßigkeiten nachzugehen. Sein perfektes Gedächtnis führte jedoch dazu, dass er sich auch an alle traumatischen Erfahrungen seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Selbst seine vorgeburtliche Zeit im Klonzylinder war ihm noch im Gedächtnis. Dieses Gedächtnis wurde von den Nulls nicht unbedingt als Segen empfunden, aber sie erklärten, dass sie auf diese Weise zumindest wussten, woher ihre Ängste und Probleme kamen, die sie noch im Erwachsenenalter hatten. Ordo versuchte seit frühester Kindheit, die anderen Nulls zu schützen - auch mit seinem Leben - und für sie einzutreten, so dass er zu ihrem Wortführer und später auch offiziellem Anführer wurde. Er war benannt nach Canderous Ordo, einem legendären mandalorianischen Krieger und späterem Mandalore aus den Ersten Sith-Kriegen. Seine bevorzugte Waffe waren zwei DC-17 Handblaster, die er stets mit sich führte. Er besaß eine rote mandalorianische Rüstung, die er trug, wenn er mit Skirata undercover als Mandalorianer unterwegs war. Die Farbe hatte er ausgesucht, weil sie ihm gefiel - nicht, weil er damit eine bestimmte Botschaft verband, wie sonst bei vielen Mandalorianern üblich. Eine auffällige Angewohnheit von ihm war es, ständig eine Hand zur Faust zu ballen. Zudem schlief er - selbst als Erwachsener - immer zusammengerollt und mit einer Decke, die er sich bis ganz über den Kopf zog. Freunde und Feinde Ordo betrachtete, wie die anderen Nulls, alle Klone als seine Brüder und war deswegen bestrebt, im Dienst für die Republik gute Arbeit zu leisten - um ihnen das Leben zu erleichtern und zu retten. Insbesondere mit Republic Commando RC-8015, genannt "Fi" verband ihn eine Freundschaft, seit Ordo Zeuge davon geworden war, wie Fi sich auf eine Handgranate geworfen hatte, um unbeteiligte Zivilisten und Polizeibeamte auf Coruscant zu schützen. An diesem Tag erklärte Ordo Fi zu seinem Freund und ertrug sogar dessen großes Mundwerk und seine - im Spaß gesagten - Hänseleien über das Kama, das er als ARC trug, mit relativer Gelassenheit. Auch war er bereit, Fi anderen gegenüber zu verteidigen und in Schutz zu nehmen, da der Republic Commando dazu neigte, sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Ebenfalls zu seinen "respektierten" Personen gehörte Jedi Bardan Jusik, den er als "einen der seinen" ansah. Im Großen und Ganzen hielt Ordo nicht viel von den Jedi und befolgte auch nicht ihre Befehle, aber Jusik - der den Null-ARC bewunderte - mochte er, weil Kal Skirata ihn ebenfalls mochte und respektierte. Gewisse Differenzen bestanden zwischen Ordo und Alpha ARC Captain Maze, der der persönliche Adjutant von Jedi-General Arligan Zey war - dem Oberbefehlshaber der SE Brigade und Ordos direktem Vorgesetzten. Maze war mit der respektlosen Art des Null-ARC nicht einverstanden und wurde bei dem Versuch, ihn zu maßregeln, von Ordo spontan niedergeschlagen. Im Nachhinein tat es Ordo leid, einen "Bruder" so verletzt zu haben und er gewährte ihm Genugtuung, indem er sich während des traditionellen mandalorianischen Rituals des Dha Werda Verda von ihm eine blutige Lippe schlagen ließ. Nachdem Maze auf diese Weise seine "Rache" nehmen durfte, vertrugen sich die beiden Männer und schlossen Frieden miteinander. Im Rahmen eines Einsatzes lernte Ordo die Steuerfahnderin Besany Wennen kennen, die Interesse an ihm entwickelte. Im Gegensatz zu einigen seiner Brüder verstörten und verunsicherten Ordo Angelegenheiten, die mit dem anderen Geschlecht zusammenhingen, aber nach und nach gewöhnte er sich an den Gedanken, möglicherweise eine Beziehung zu Besany zu beginnen - als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er auffällig häufig an sie dachte und ihre Gegenwart als angenehm empfand. Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges hielten er und Besany Kontakt zueinander und schließlich tat sie den ersten Schritt und lud ihn zum Essen ein - was ihn zu der Frage veranlaßte, ob "zum Essen einladen" mehr bedeutete, als man dem Wortlaut nach vermuten mochte. Etain Tur-Mukan bestätigte ihm dieses und Ordo begann sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, etwas mit Besany zu beginnen. Sie selbst outete sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf ihrer Arbeitsstelle gegenüber ihren Arbeitskollegen, dass ihr Freund ein Klonsoldat war und stand zu ihm, obwohl sie aufgrund dieser Tatsache mit großen Vorurteilen zu kämpfen hatte. Als sie im Jahr 21 VSY beherzt für Fis Leben eintrat, ermutigte auch Kal Skirata Ordo dazu, endlich den entscheidenden Schritt zu machen, da sie aus dem richtigen Mando-Holz geschnitzt zu sein schien. Zu seinen verhasstesten Personen gehörten neben den Kaminoanern der Mandalorianer und - wie Kal Skirata - Cuy'val Dar Walon Vau. Als Ordo vier Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte Vau sein geliebtes "Haustier", einen mandalorianischen Strill, auf ihn gehetzt. Zudem unterschied sich Vaus Ausbildungsstil gegenüber den ihm anvertrauten Republic Commandos drastisch von Skiratas Stil - Vau quälte und misshandelte seine ihm unterstellten Commandos in der Ausbildung bis aufs Blut, weil es seine Überzeugung war, sie zu überlebensfähigen und guten Soldaten zu machen, indem er sie brutalisierte. Ordo nahm ihm besonders übel, was Vau RC-3222 "Atin" angetan hatte. Quellen *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Omega Squad: Odds'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Attack of the Clones - Visual Dictionary'' *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Null Advanced Recon Commandos Kategorie:Skirata-Clan en:Ordo Skirata